Miseltoe
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: the gang takes part in a few Christmas drinking games on Christmas Eve, and Delena find themselves stuck under the miseltoe M for sure!


_a/n: I do so love my holiday series. To me it's so much fun writing all the different ways that occasions can bring people together. I knew I wanted to do some for Christmas and a couple ideas ran through my mind, but then some of you started requesting and I knew exactly what I had to do, so here is the first Christmas fic in my holiday series! Happy Reading!_

_Dedicated to nymphadora_

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Caroline sang at the top of her lungs, her voice slightly slurring as she sat in the living room of the Boarding House. "Jingle bells swing, and jingle bells ring."

Everyone around her laughed, each holding their bottle of beer. They were playing the Christmas Carol drinking game. If you messed up the lyrics, you drank, so far Caroline had missed twice. "Snowing and blowing, and bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun!" Matt was already drunk after the gangs rendition of 'Oh Christmas Tree', so when he managed to sing a full line properly everyone cheered.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime and jingle bells dine!" Tyler exclaimed, quite proud of himself, but Bonnie only laughed and shook her head.

"Nice try, it's 'in jingle bell time'. Drink up hybrid." She motioned at him and the bear, laughing at the scowl on his face.

Damon looked around at the group of Elena's friends, his friends and smiled. It was Christmas Eve and he'd thought he would be spending it alone, since Stefan had still not been heard of, but two hours ago Elena had showed up on his door step with a six pack, a bottle of rum and _their _friends. He cringed because he knew it was his turn and struggled to remember the words to a song he hadn't listened to in twenty years. "Dancing and prancing, in Jingle Bell Square," he paused and fought through his memories. "in the frosty air!"

Elena looked up at him and smiled, quite amazed at just how good his voice was. He didn't slur at all and she noticed that he'd drunken more than any of them. "You're not drunk." She whispered when he leaned down to ask what she was thinking.

He shrugged and took a swig from his bottle. "I have a high tolerance. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get me to make a fool of myself yet."

Elena giggled, the buzz already turning her brain to slight mush as Bonnie was forced to drink herself for mixing up 'bright time' and 'right time'. Damon sat back and watched as a concentration line appeared on Elena's forehead. Then she opened her mouth and let out one of the most beautiful voices he'd ever heard. "Jingle bell time, is a swell time…to go riding in a one horse sleigh."

She looked back up at him, smiling and he thought of how nice it would be to go for a ride in a one horse sleigh. It went back to Caroline then, and by the time the song was done the beer was all gone and Damon had been ordered by the completely plastered witch to go and find six shot glasses. He'd obliged, noticing that Elena had followed him into the kitchen. "I've got it." He said, pulling open a cupboard and seeing them on the top shelf.

Elena reached for a tray that sat on top of the fridge and waited as Damon set the glasses on them. "You're not upset that I brought everyone over are you?"

She sounded worried and he put his arm around her shoulders for a moment. "Of course not, this is great. I could have maybe done without Tyler, but I'm having fun."

"Good." She smiled, the happy buzz freeing her enough to lift up on her toes and press a kiss to his cheek.

His arm tightened instinctively around her, holding her against him and their eyes connected. They stayed locked like that for a minute, inches away from kissing. Caroline broke the spell and Damon did his best not to curse as he released and Elena. "What's taking so long!"

"I'm coming, hold on." He yelled, a stunned Elena following him back into the living room. She'd been _this _close to kissing him, but she hadn't- and what really shocked her was that he hadn't either. "I say we try a new game." He smirked, twisting the bottle of rum open and filling the glasses.

"Agreed." Bonnie giggled, even though nothing funny had been said. She was always giggly when she was drunk. Everyone moved to sit around the coffeetable.

"Just as long as it's 'I Never', I'm in."

Tyler nodded furiously in agreement and took his shot from the tray. When everyone had their drinks in front of them, Damon clapped his hands together.

They'd already watched 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, which had started this whole drinking game thing to begin with. Every time the reindeer's nose lit up, you had to drink. That game had defintily gotten the buzz going, which started Caroline singing, which had started the second game. Damon wanted something good, something daring and since most of them were already tipsy he decided to go for the gut. "No more kids stuff." He said, sliding off the couch to sit next to Elena on the floor. "We're going to play 'Drink or Dare'."

"Oh no." Matt leaned back against the chair as Tyler let his forehead smack onto the table.

"That's worse than 'I Never'."

"Come on." Elena slapped her hand on the table, sending Bonnie into a new fit of giggles. "Let's not be pussy's about this."

Damon's eyes widened at Elena's use of the dirty word. It created wonderful images in his mind but then he got a idea, a wicked smirk appearing on his lips. "Alright then, since Elena is so invested in this idea, she can go first." He slid the shot towards her and turned slightly to face her. "Dare, or Drink."

Elena looked at the fire in his eyes, and knew it was smart to take the shot, it was safe to take the shot- but she was tired of doing to smart thing, the safe thing. "Dare."

His smiled widened and he cleared his throat. "I dare you to kiss the player of your choice."

She snorted and pushed the shot away. "Childish."

He watched her stand and flip her hair behind her back. "Classic." He defended and watched her walk over to Matt. He'd hoped she would kiss him, but instead she went straight to her ex boyfriend and pecked his lips. It was innocent enough, but it still made him jealous.

She watched him the entire time, her eyes open as she pulled back from Matt and took her seat next to him. "Satisfied?" she teased, moving slightly closer to him so that their knees bumped under the table.

"Not even close." He took a shot out of pure frustration and filled his glass again.

She only smiled sweetly and turned to Tyler. "Drink or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, deciding to go for it.

Elena nodded and thought about it, waiting for a good one to come to her mind. "Lick the bellybutton of the player on you left."

"And I'm childish." Damon muttered under his breath as Caroline slowly began to back away, her arms out, holding Tyler in his spot.

Elena leaned over to Damon, whispering in his ear and Tyler attacked Caroline and tugged her shirt up to reveal her stomach. "I'm trying to get them back together."

Damon smirked, admiring how tricky she could be when she set her mind to it. "From the way she's laughing, I'd say it's working."

When Tyler came back up, his hair was messed and Caroline was huffing and puffing. They looked at each other and awkwardly looked away. "Alright," Tyler said. "it's Bonnie's turn. Dare or Drink?"

Bonnie shook her head and reached for the shot. "No way in hell. The last time I played this game I ended up having to kiss Elena AND Caroline. I refuse to play with you guys when you're drunk."

"Whoa!" Damon sat up a little more, looking at the witch. "You mean to tell me, that you and Elena have kissed?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "It really is like your sixteen. You've been around for over a hundred years and two girls kissing still peeks your interest."

He looked over at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm a guy, so sue me."

Matt laughed and held up his hand. "Alright, my turn."

Bonnie turned to him as Damon filled her shot glass. "Okay Matty, Drink or Dare."

"Dare." He smiled, no hesitation, ready for whatever they threw at him. Alcohol always made him reckless and fearless.

"Exchange an article of clothing with another player." She hadn't even finished the sentence before she started laughing.

Matt quickly pulled off his shirt, much to Caroline's pleasure and tossed it at Tyler. "Come on, trade me."

Tyler glanced at Caroline's blushing face and pushed up on his knees, making sure to flex his muscles as he undressed. Caroline wasn't sure where to look as she sat between both boys. Bonnie collapsed against Damon's shoulders, her body vibrating with glee as she pointed wordlessly. "It's so funny." She hissed, looking up at Damon.

He pushed her back to a sitting position. "What is?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and started laughing all over again.

"I think it's time to cut the witch off." Damon said, reaching for her glass.

"Don't even think about it." Bonnie clamped her hand over his wrist and glared.

"You win, you win." He pulled back, hands up in surrender.

They played for a little while longer, Damon opting to drink rather than dare, which only drove Elena crazy. When it was her turn again, she faced Damon, taking his shot away from him. "You are going to choose dare this time."

"You can't force someone to choose dare." He crossed his arms, a slap worthy smirk on his lips.

"Now who's being a pussy?"

There was that word again, Damon thought, watching her lips as she'd said it. "Fine, dare."

Elena smiled triumphantly and wiggled in her seat, excited. "I dare you, to seduce me."

Bonnie's giggles froze as everyone stopped to look at Damon. "It's not fair to put me on the spot like that."

"Like it was fair to dare me to kiss someone!" she was frustrated now, she just wanted him to do it. She didn't know why, she just very badly wanted him to whisper dirty things in her ear.

"I thought you would just kiss me!" he admitted angrily, not caring if the entire world was watching. "I've been planning on seducing you for years and if you think I'm going to do it in front of everyone here, you've got another thing coming."

"Fine, then I'm not playing!" she shot back the final drink and pushed away from the table.

Damon watched her go, taking a long swig from the bottle. "Damn women." He muttered and turned back to the group. All eyes were on him. "What?"

"Well aren't you going to go after her?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms.

"No." Damon shook his head, another drink down his throat.

"Don't be stupid dude." Tyler said, kicking him under the table. "Go after her."

"Dude?" Damon looked at him, hating the word. It was so…retro.

"Seriously," Matt said, catching his attention. "take it from me. She doesn't wait around forever."

"Fine, fuck sakes." Damon stood up and followed her down the hall, listening as the group continued to play.

Caroline had come over last week to decorate the Boarding House as Christmas frenzy had taken her over. Once she'd finished with her house and Tyler had kicked her out of the mansion, she'd come knocking on his door. Now there were sparkling snowflakes hanging from the roof down the hall and holly hanging from the rafters. She'd also hung mistletoe in random doorways, and when he found Elena she was near one of these doorways. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He saw the tears on her face and instantly felt guilty.

He hated feeling like that, hated making her cry and with a sigh he came to stand in front of her, holding his hand out. She ignored him and deliberately looked away. When he crouched down in front of her, he gently reached out and brought her eyes to his. "What do you want?" she chocked out, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

He watched the mascara smear and ran his thumb under her eye to clear it. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"If!" she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean, I'm sorry I upset you." He ran his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to curse and walk away. "Can you stand up please, we need to talk."

She shook her head and looked away again. "I don't want to talk to you."

"A minute ago you wanted me to seduce you, and now you don't even want to talk to me."

"That was stupid of me, I'm sorry I said anything. It was a stupid dare."

"No it wasn't." he forced her to look at him again, huffing when she simply looked the other way. "You really wanna do this the hard way?"

"Is there any other way with us?" she asked, shrieking in surprise when he pulled her up to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to dare me like a woman, then you can damn well talk to me like a woman. Don't hide behind your tears like a child Elena. If you want something, ask for it."

"I did!" she yelled back, pushing him back from her. "You said no."

"You dared me in front our friends. That's not asking me, that's baiting me."

"So says you!" she took a step away from him and he let her. A few more and she would be under the mistletoe. "I'm not playing this game with you anymore Damon, I won't do it."

"What game?" he advanced on her, holding back the smile when she shuffled back a bit more.

"This!" she gestured between them and sighed. "This tension, this constant foreplay we've had going on ever since we first met. You've been trying to get me, trying to win since that first day. Now Stefan's gone and you still won't do anything!"

"You really want me to do something?" he yelled, backing her against the closed door. Now they were directly under the kissing plant. "See what's above us?"

She looked up, slowly nodded and let her eyes go back to his. "Yes."

"You want me to do something, I'll do something. This is your last chance to say no Elena; you're last chance to stop me."

She said nothing, did nothing and he slowly leaned down until their lips were close. The air was thick between them, the tension like it had been in the kitchen. He watched her eyes close, her lips part slightly and took that as his sign to go. At first their lips barely brushed each other as he tested her resistance, then suddenly she broke and her fingers were in his hair, her lips attacking his as she basically crawled up his body. She tasted like rum, her skin burning hot as he wrapped her legs around his waist and held her against the door.

He nearly grimaced at the mess she was making of his hair, but he relished in the feel of it, glad that she was touching him at all. He broke the kiss to let her breath, trailing his lips down her chin to her neck. Her hands slipped between their bodies searching for the bottom of his shirt. He felt the fabric lift and roll up his body. He let her go so she could pull it over his head, lips crashing together as she dropped it somewhere behind him. Her feet hit the floor and she grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs. "Come on." She tugged harder when he held back.

"What about everyone else?"

"I'm sure they can entertain themselves for a little while longer." She smiled and let go, running the rest of the way to his room.

When they reached the door, his lips were back on hers, one hand on her hip, the other searching for the door knob. One sure twist had them nearly falling over inside. They tripped their way over to the bed, her shirt finding a new home on the floor just before her back hit the mattress. He nipped and licked down her stomach, over to her side, shivers of pleasure shooting up through her. The buzz she'd felt from the alcohol mixed with the vibrating pleasure of having Damon kiss her, touch her. She reached for him, bringing their lips together once more as he moved them further up onto the bed.

She was soon on top, her fingers working open the button of his jeans. She sat up, wiggling them down his legs. He watched her pull them off, then slip off the bed to rid herself of all clothing but her red panties. She'd dressed for the occasion he saw, admiring the green Christmas trees scattered over her. Then she was on the bed again and he rolled her underneath him, kissing her. They struggled for dominance, rolling side to side, but never giving into the other. Then she rocked her hips against his and he lost his grip.

Her force sent them off the bed to the floor with a loud thump, the sheet twisting around their legs and falling with them. She laughed, at least until she felt the first the first sign of his desire tease her. All breath left her as she held onto him, waiting for the moment she would finally get what she'd wanted for so long. He held it off, waiting until she was practically begging, until he couldn't bear it anymore. She gasped as he sunk deep into her, her warmth and tightness fitting him perfectly.

Damon had never felt more at home, more connected then he did at this moment. They moved together, the mattress forgotten, the hard floor ignored as they lost themselves completely in the other and the emotions they were feeling. He could feel his control weakening as she called his name, her legs gripping him tighter as she convulsed around him, shuddered under him. He knew her orgasm had reached its peak when she let go and screamed. He bent to kiss her, swallowing her harsh, loud cries of pleasure. Elena's body shook as she began to slowly recover from the intense sensation, but it was too much.

Damon was still moving inside her, still thrusting faster. She gritted her teeth, desperate find a new wave of pleasure. Damon tightened above her, moving a little slower, drawing out the sensation. "Deeper." She murmured, her nails digging into his biceps. "Don't stop Damon."

"Come for me Elena." She growled, his lips close to her ear. "Come for me again."

That did her in, her quick tightening sending him over and under with her. She felt the hardwood floor scratch her back, but she didn't care. She knew she would have bruises from him rocking her into the ground, but she didn't complain. She just loved, and felt and held on as they became one. When the world had stopped spinning and Damon had rolled off her, she tugged the sheet over them, turning slightly to face them. The clock on his bedside table beeped and she looked up to check the time. It was midnight, and that meant…

"Merry Christmas Damon." She smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest and then his lips.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and smiled, holding her mouth to his a moment longer. "Merry Christmas Elena."

_a/n: yay for a new holiday fic! Hopefully will get to post lots more today! For now enjoy this and the new chapter for 'Partners' that I will be putting up soon!_


End file.
